Miradas
by Kiui Teto
Summary: Kelly entra a una nueva escuela donde sentirá una extraña sensación de que alguien la observa. descubrirá de quienes son esas miradas ademas de saber algo que tal vez nunca quiso enterarse. pésimo summary jeje es mi primer fic , espero que les agrade


**Miradas**

Hoy es mi primer día en mi nueva escuela en south park, estoy algo nerviosa ya que no soy muy social por lo que me cuesta hacer amistades. Como me gustaría que mi papa no hubiera conseguido esa oferta de trabajo , así estaría con mis amigas que tanto me costó hacer.

Espero que las chicas en esta escuela no sean tan crueles, o tal vez sea yo quien debería ser menos tímida.

Veo por la ventana del auto y veo una estructura color amarilla, no es tan grande como mi otra escuela pero me parece linda. Mis nervios vuelven causándome un escalofrió, ya es hora de salir del auto, pero no puedo , estoy asustada por cómo podría ser , no sé ni a donde tengo que ir.

Al fin mi papa logra sácame del auto con lo que él llama "apoyo paternal" (sacarme del auto a arrastras) , espero que nadie me haya visto.

Entro a la escuela y camino por un largo pasillo, veo a muchos niños de mi edad sacando cosas de sus casilleros o simplemente caminando por ahí , todos parecen ser muy serios , pero al menos nadie me mira ni nota mi presencia , lo que es bueno para mí.

Al estar tan concentrada en mis pensamientos del lugar en que iba a estar cinco días a la semana, choco con alguien causando que bote sus libros.

-perdón, perdón, lo siento mucho- dije apenada recogiendo sus pertenencias. Ni siquiera lo había mirado, solo quería entregarle sus cosas e irme rápido, pero su voz me detuvo.

-tu eres la chica nueva, no?- yo levante la mirada y vi a una niña de cabellos negros tapados por una boina rosa.

-s-si- respondí tartamudeando. Como sabia eso? , acaso era tan obvio

-hola, me llamo Wendy- dijo dándome una amigable sonrisa

-hola, m- me llamo Kelly- dije con otra sonrisa, claro que la mía era más tímida

El día avanzaba bien , me presentaron en clase y me senté junto a Wendy ya que por suerte era el único puesto vacío. Mientras transcurría la clase , había sentido una sensación de que alguien me miraba , eso me desconcentro toda la clase , ya que tenía la duda de si voltear o no , pero siendo sincera no creo que el profesor haya dicho algo importante

Me dirigía a la cafeteria ya que era la hora de almuerzo , pero antes iba a dejar unos libros en mi nuevo casillero. Mientras lo hacía sentí de nuevo esa sensación de una mirada , me quede congelada con el último libro en la mano izquierda y con la derecha sujetando la puerta del casillero , en un solo movimiento tire el libro y además cerré el casillero rápidamente para ver quien me observaba , ya que esa sensación me estaba volviendo loca.

Al voltearme me encontré con unos ojos celestes que parecían brillar, me quede hipnotizada en esos hermosos ojos , al parecer era lo único que podía mirar de esa persona ya que tenía toda la cara tapada con un abrigo naranjo . Me quede así unos segundos ,hasta que mi cerebro se prendió nuevamente y pensé en que esa persona no se había movido de donde estaba y me estaba mirando , al notar esto me sonroje levemente y como toda una cobarde hui de la situación.

Llegue al comedor donde tome una bandeja y espere la fila para que me sirviera. Cualquiera que me mirara notaria de inmediato que estaba nerviosa (aún más de lo normal) , mis cachetes tenían un color rosa y mis labios hacían una mueca involuntaria , me percate de eso con el reflejo de la bandeja .Después de que me sirvieran me fui enseguida y me di cuenta que por tratar de olvidar ese momento , no había pensado en donde sentarme , miraba para ambos lados buscando una mesa vacía.

-no tienes donde sentarte? , porque no vienes a nuestra mesa- dijo Wendy salvándome la vida , había recordado que en clase nos habíamos hecho buenas amigas.

Asentí agradecía con una sonrisa en mi rostro , ella se dirigió a una mesa con varias chicas que parecían agradables , pero espero que tenga razón ya que parecían ser las únicas chicas de mi edad y no quería caerles mal , ya que si fuera así me quedaría sola. La seguí y me senté junto a ella , una de las chicas dejo de hablar y me miro , en ese momento trague saliva notoriamente.

-Wendy, quien es ella?- dijo la chica rubia

-soy….-

-ooh, ella es Kelly , Kelly ella es Bebe- dijo Wendy interrumpiéndome

-hola, bienvenida al grupo- dijo amistosamente. Increíble , in-cre-i-ble , en mi vida me había cambiado de escuela dos veces y ninguna de esas dos , una persona me había dicho "bienvenida al grupo" con siquiera saber mi nombre , esa no era demasiada suerte? , no, no, no ,no, no , mejor no insultaba a la suerte pues me la podía quitar fácilmente. Tan solo sonreí y dije:

-gracias-

Pasamos el resto del almuerzo hablando, no me costó formar una conversación ya que tengo muchos temas de qué hablar, pero mi timidez me impedía hablar mucho , claro que ahora siento confianza con mis nuevas amigas.

El día había terminado , el día de escuela , y me dirigía a mi casa contenta , no fue tan malo como pensé , pero no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido con esa persona que me observaba , tal vez esa fue la misma persona que me provocaba esa sensación en clase , y la verdad es que trataba de olvidarme de aquello ya que en realidad no sabía si era chico o chica por la capucha que traía , y eso me alteraba , digo , si era chica tal vez le hubiera parecido extraño que le quedara mirando , o aun peor! , tal vez yo le gustaba. Y si era chico, bueno eso no sería tan malo.

Estaba al almorzando en la cafetería en mi segundo día de escuela . Había descubierto que la persona encapuchada era un chico llamado Kenny , me daba mucha curiosidad saber por qué me miraba , y también me daba curiosidad saber quién era el , pero mi timidez me impedía preguntarle a así que decidí preguntarle a Bebe ya que había visto que ella se llevaba bien con la mayoría de la gente y tal vez lo conocía.

-oye Bebe , quien es ese chico- le pregunte señalándolo con la mirada

-oh el? , es Kenny , por qué? , acaso te gusta- me dijo poniendo una cara picara

-e-eh , no , solo quería saber quién era- en realidad no me gustaba , apenas sabia su nombre . De todos modos mi plan había fallado, solo me había dicho lo que ya sabía , ósea su nombre.

Había pasado un mes y gracias a esta escuela e dejado mi timidez de lado , bueno casi. Me he hecho muy buena amiga de Wendy y Bebe , digamos que ahora somos mejores amigas , hable una vez con Kenny , cuando le pedí un lápiz , claro que no se si eso fue una conversación ya que yo solo se lo pedí , y él no me contesto solo me lo paso.

Hoy mismo en la noche teníamos una pijamada con las chicas . Estábamos reunidas Wendy , Bebe , Nicole y yo en un círculo riendo y chillando , jugábamos a verdad o reto , la música estaba alta y las demás chicas que eran casi quince hacían diferentes cosas una de esas cosas era hablar y chillar como locas , por lo que no se entendía mucho lo que hablábamos.

-es tu turno Nicole , verdad o reto?- dijo Wendy casi gritando para que se entendiera

-verdad-

-es cierto que estas saliendo con Token?- dijo Bebe

-pues…si es verdad- dijo sonrojándose un poco. Bebe y Wendy gritaron de la emoción, claro que yo no hacia esas cosas pero me divertía ver a mis amigas así.

-bien es tu turno…Kelly- dijo Bebe con una mirada de que planeaba algo

-ehh….verdad?- sabía que era mejor decir verdad ya que probablemente me haría hacer algo vergonzoso , y al parecer adivine su plan ya que dio un puchero que solo note yo. Pero rápidamente su cara cambio a una risa que se comparaba a la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

-dime Kelly , que piensas sobre Kenny?- dijo como se fuera la dueña de una mafia

-uuuuuuy~ - dijeron Wendy y Nicole que no me ayudaban para nada

-Kenny?- dije yo para pensar en que decir -pues ni siquiera lo conozco – dije la verdad , el no me gustaba , por lo que no tenía que dar una excusa.

-enserio? , pues mi novio Stan en uno de sus amigos , y al parecer el sí gusta de ti- dijo Wendy casi como una burla para mi . Me sonroje de inmediato , nunca pensé que yo le gustaba , al principio tuve dudas sobre eso ya que me miraba seguido , pero cuando le pedí el lápiz mostro mucha indiferencia , matando mis dudas quedando en un , no.

Cinco meses en la escuela de South park me han cambiado bastante, forme una personalidad y borre esa timidez que tenía ,y hasta mi "look" ha cambiado, me deje crecer el cabello y ahora mi cola de caballo llega hasta mi cintura , también llevo una bufanda verde y hasta llevo una cinta del mismo color para recoger mi cabello, tengo muchas amigas y hasta tengo un amigo llamado Craig , me llevo muy bien con el pero a veces puede llegar a ser un poco serio.

E hablado más con Kenny , no somos amigos pero a veces cuando estamos en clase o el recreo es normal hablarnos un poco. Al principio sentí raro hablar con la persona que le gustas y que esa persona no sepa eso, pero eh llegado a pensar que lo que me dijo Wendy fue un simple sueño.

Estaba chateando con Nicole y Red sobre tonterías nuestras hasta que el sonido de un nuevo mensaje llamo mi atención.

-_**hola!- **_era Kenny

_**-hola-**_

_**-…- **_se demoró en escribir , yo creo que estaba pensando que escribir

_**-quería hablar contigo- **_ un minuto para escribir eso, jajá , normalmente una persona seria impaciente pero la verdad yo le veía el lado positivo a todo y me ,reí un poco

_**-qué pasa?-**_

_**-sabes quién me gusta?- **_mi sonrisa se borró lentamente , mis nervios de hace cinco meses volvieron , pero estos eran diferentes era como un hormigueo en mi estómago , "habría sido un sueño?".

_**-no- **_respondí siendo sincera "o no?"

_**-Adivina- **_ que adivine, eh?

_**-eeemmm , Bebe- **_jeje fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza , a casi todos los chicos les gusta bebe (tal vez sea por sus atributos) a sí que supuse que sería ella.

_**-no , empieza con K- **_ con K! , Que nombres empiezan con K , empezó a tratar de recordar todos los nombres de las chicas que estaban en la clase y hasta en otros grados y cursos …no había ninguno, pero necesariamente era una chica?...

_**-Kyle- **_mi última opción , reí un poco ya que esto me lo tomaba un poco como broma , pero empezó a ver que no era una simple risa … era una risa nerviosa.

_**-NOOO- **_no?...mi respiración aumento un poco pero no tanto como para que se ollera , quien más podía ser?! , "Tal vez solo me estoy engañado a mí misma"

_**-me rindo- **_le respondí sin mas ideas

_**-está bien , te lo diré- **_ esperaba que respondiera algo , estaba nerviosa , volvía a ser la yo de hace unos meses , realmente sabía quién era , pero no lo quería decir.

_**-K**_

_**E**_

_**L**_

_**L**_

_**Y-**_

-_**…-**_

_**S**_

_**Si lo**_

_**Si lo sa**_

_**Si lo sabia /**_

_***Enter***_

_**-si lo sabias! , quien te dijo-**_

_**-el novio de Wendy le dijo-**_

_**-JODIDO STAN LO VOY A MATAR-**_

_**-y por que te gusto?-**_

_**-por que , eres linda-**_

_**-solo por eso?!-**_

_**-no! , me gustas por que eres adorable a diferencia de las otras chicas que son putas , me agradas , eres amigable , te gusta terrance y philiph…-**_

_**-acabas de llamar a mis amigas putas?-**_

_**-lo son-**_

Mi paciencia termino en ese minuto , le gustaba por ser bonita? , yo no creo que esa sea una razón al igual de que me gustaba Terrance y Philip , yo no le gustaba , solo le atraía , apague mi computadora y me fui a la casa de Bebe. Pero me arrepentí enseguida , por alguna razón Bebe me recordaba a Kenny , tal vez por el hecho de que ella también era algo pervertida. Entonces iré a la casa de Wendy…tampoco , siempre que estoy con ella me dan ganas de hablar de todo , y si se me fuera a salir algo de lo ocurrido? , la idea de estar con mis amigas era olvidarme del asunto y no recordarlo . Entonces a dónde iba? , la mayoría de mis amigas estaban ocupadas o me sucedía con ellas lo mismo que con Wendy . Y si voy a la casa de Craig, sería algo sorpresivo , pero él es un chico , no querría hablar de esas cosas , jugaríamos todo el tiempo. Ya sabía dónde quedaba ya que había ido antes para completar unos proyectos escolares , e igualmente como ya no era tímida , no se me hacía difícil llegar de la nada e invitarme sola , además éramos amigos.

-hola-le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro

-hola- me dijo como si nada

-que haces aquí?- me pregunto después de unos segundos

-quieres jugar- dije mostrándole la pelota que tenía escondida en la espalda. Después de haberlo pensado decidí mejor que fuéramos a jugar al parque ya que no era tímida ahora , pero no era una maleducada que se invita sola.

-claro- dijo cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose hacia mi

Teníamos 14 años, pero eso no nos impedía ser niños un rato y jugar a la pelota, llegamos al parque y jugamos toda la tarde, eso me hizo olvidarme del tema, o tal vez solo desahogue mi ira golpeando la pelota fuertemente mientras jugábamos vóleibol.

Estaba sentada en mi puesto escribiendo unas cosas que el decía , hasta que Wendy me dijo que Kenny me estaba mirando , yo solo le devolví la mirada y regrese a lo que hacía , quitándole importancia.

Aun no entendía por que le gustaba , seguramente ni sabía mi apellido , y yo ni siquiera le he visto la cara por esa capucha naranja que trae.

Así transcurrieron los días , y Kenny seguía mirándome , yo no podía evitar mirarlo de regreso para dejar de sentir esa sensación de una mirada que tanto odiaba , pero a veces me quedaba hipnotizada por unos segundos en sus ojos.

Ya no estaba enojada con Kenny, pero tampoco es que volviera todo a la normalidad . Las miradas seguían , la sensación volvía , así era todo el tiempo .

La mirada de Kenny ya era algo normal para mí , ya tanto tiempo había pasado desde que hacía lo mismo , que me dejaron de molestar , y hasta ahora le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa . En verdad nunca le entendía nada de lo que decía esos "mhpmhp" eran indescifrables para mí , pero con su mirada era como si no necesitáramos palabras para decirme que lo lamentaba.

No tenía que sentir ni lamentar nada, yo ya no estaba enojada con él , pero no quería hablarle por razones que hasta yo desconozco.

Lo que siempre me da risa es que …nunca le vi la cara , siempre la tenía tapada

Las miradas no cesaban , tanto así que hasta a veses yo me adelantaba y lo miraba primero , ya sea en la escuela en el parque o en cualquier parte que nos encontrábamos , nos mirábamos un largo rato sin decir nada.

Sus miradas ya no están tan seguido, tanto se volvió costumbre esa sensación de una mirada sobre mí , que era extraño estar sin ella . A veces lo miraba , y al parecer el me la devolvía para después quitármela con … desprecio?

Me siento triste , el ya no me mira , pero porque me sentiré triste por la falta de una mirada de alguien que ni siquiera es mi amigo , acaso, acaso… el me gusta?.

No! , ya lo entendí todo, al dejar de mirarme lograra que me guste mostrando desinterés , no caeré en su juego , dejare de mirarlo también.

28 de Noviembre , seguimos sin mirarnos , yo creo que ya me olvido , y eso me deprime mucho al punto en que me llega a desesperar , por fin lo entendí , paso desde el primer momento en que lo vi , cuando quede hipnotizada por esos ojos celestes , la conversación que tuvimos , solo tenía miedo , estaba muy nerviosa , porque él también me gustaba , y no sabía , que hacer , tal vez esa ira en realidad era pena de que no tuviera mejores razones.

Estoy desesperada por que me mire ya no lo aguanto más , creo que estoy enamorada ,pero …

como sabré si estoy enamorada , si nunca lo he estado? _

Son vacaciones, y estoy en mi habitación encerrada, tengo que olvidarlo, no sé cómo , pero tengo que olvidarlo , dejar de quererlo , tal vez lo olvide si me gusta otra persona , no lo sé pero de algún modo sacare esos celestes ojos de mi cerebro. Recuerdo que solía pensar todo el tiempo sobre cada posibilidad o a veces sobre cualquier cosa , pero el , el ocupo todo el espacio de mi mente , tanto así que lo único que pienso es "tengo que olvidarlo", estoy tan deprimida que hasta llegue a buscar por internet soluciones , ninguna me resulto , no me gustaría buscar "como se si estoy enamorada" ya que solo me aria peor la respuesta.

Lo eh decidido , voy a hablar con Kenny y decirle lo que siento , sé que mis sentimientos son verdaderos , y una prueba de ello es que me gusta Kenny solo por su forma de ser ya que nunca eh visto su físico aunque admito que me gustaría verlo.

Tal vez fue un castigo de dios…

Que…

En ese mismo lugar en ,esa misma hora, al mismo minuto y al mismo segundo…

Haya mirado por la ventana para ver algo que me rompió el corazón…

Tammy Warner , la nueva novia de Kenny…

Como pude ser tan tonta, ignore a Kenny , no correspondí sus sentimientos cuando en realidad si me gustaba , él no iba a esperar para siempre que yo me diera cuenta de que … me había enamorado , KENNY ME HABIA ENAMORADO , como lo sabía? , estaba llorando por él , yo nunca lloro , pero estaba hundida en un mar de lágrimas … por él.

Ya es tarde…

_** Lo perdí**_

_**FIN**_

_**-Kiui Teto-**_

**Gracias por leer mi primer fic , espero que les haya gustado , este hecho esta vasado en una experiencia personal , dejen sus review con sus opiniones , no importa que sean negativas con tal de que haya una :3**

**Jeje**

"_Segundo año en la escuela de South Park , je , con lo que viví el primer año en este lugar , me pregunto que sucederá el segundo " pensé dando una sonrisa de tristeza … al parecer ,nunca lo olvidaría , hasta después de haberme ido a otra escuela y pasar todo un año hay , para luego regresar a los 16 años de nuevo a South Park …nunca lo olvidaría_

_Caminaba sola por la vereda dirigiéndome a mi antigua escuela como cuando tenía 14 años , pero entonces siento una mirada , me asusto , me doy la vuelta rápidamente y…un beso. Me congele, estaba con los ojos como plato y tiesa mientras ese extraño rubio me besaba, no podía hacer nada, me tenía muy sujeta en sus brazos que estaban más abajo de donde estaba mi cadera_

_-quien era ese pervertido?!- pensé asustada…_

_Hasta que abrió sus ojos lentamente, mostrándome unos hermosos ojos celestes acompañados de una risa burlona mientras seguía besándome_

_-Kenny-_


End file.
